


Twin Bonds

by Yuffie_Myrioku



Series: In the Entity's Domain [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Part 2 of my obsession, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku
Summary: Separated, lost and terrified, Lucas Thyne searches for his sister and a way out of the Entity's world. As if their lives hasn't been shitty enough already, it's about to get worse





	1. Warm Welcome

That night was routine, just like all the rest for the past three years. The house they had found to use until they moved on was beautiful. The photos and children drawings displayed a loving family, something the Thyne twins never had. But, something was off. A dark aura seemed to loom over the building, but Lucas shrugged it off. They needed a place to sleep for the night. They would continue their search in the morning.. Yet, it would seem a stronger force had bigger plans for the siblings. In the darkest corner of the room, a figure shrouded in black mist swirling about it's form. It grinned mischievously as embers began glowing atop it's shoulders, sprouting thin, tendrils that twisted, melded and grew, forming arachnid-like appendages with glowing, orange quills protruding from the main set of joints. The limbs hovered and stretched across the room towards the twins like some Slenderman creepypasta, before piercing the mattress on ether sides of the sleeping siblings' heads. Their bodies cuddled tight against each other. The brother's curled up defensively around the sister's as the figure's mist enveloped them both.

{}{}-{}{}

Lucas groaned, at that thin veil between awake and asleep as his arms tightened his hug around air. His eyes shot open almost immediately as his brain registered his sister was gone. "Cell?" he questioned, realizing he was now laying in the grass beside a bonfire. He jumped to his feet without hesitation, panic for his beloved twin washing over him. "Celeste!"  
The boy took in his surroundings. The sky was tinged with oranges and pinks of dawn, the only thing close to a day cycle in the Fog. Lucas took a deep breath to steady his nerves and picked a random direction, running through the trees, calling out for Celeste, only to end up back at the camp about half an hour later. This time, stepping on a leather bound book. Picking it up, Luke discovered all the pages were blank. Growling, he pocketed it, chose another direction and marched on. The boy continued for quite a while until thick fog rolled in and the forest started to shift, creating broken walls of a brunt circular building of a hospital. Shards of glass still clinging to the tall window frames. Lucas folded and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself against the chill that seeped from that dreadful place. Scanning his environment, Luke took note of the meat hook behind him. Dried blood rusting the metal. He grimaced at the sight.  
Not knowing what to do or where he was, the boy began walking towards the the Disturbed Ward. He wanted to call out for his sister, but something told him not to. An eerie scream suddenly pierced the night, causing Lucas to flinch. Snapping his head in the direction it came from, a girl was running towards him. For a second, Luke thought her to be Celeste, but her red hair was too bright. Without so much of slowing down, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along, turning a corner in a mini maze of crumbling walls until a generator was in front of them, instinctively knowing where to go after doing these trials god only knows how many times. Crouching down, the girl began stripping the wire. Glancing up at the boy when she noticed him unmoving.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there?" she asked and Lucas nodded, kneeling beside her. Taking another moment to get an idea of what to do, before going to work.

{}{}-{}{}

The nurse glided about the arena, her bare feet hovering over the earth as grass grazed her toes and the hem of her dress. This was her territory, her prison both now and long before the Entity brought her here to the nightmare. She hated the place ever since her beloved husband's death and this was the only place that would hire her. All of her hard work over decades earned her nothing but suffering. The only good she saw were the catatonic boy and the anxious girl that were left and forgotten by their own families. She took care of them as if they were her own after fate robbed her chance at a family. Sally eventually snapped under the cruel conditions of Crotus Prenn, deciding she had to 'cure' them of their miserable existence. Death is better than living in insanity. That's why she killed them all, taking the last breath from patients and faculty alike. Leaving the children, **her** children for last. They were precious and needed to be freed. Afterwards, she curled up in a corner, rocking both of them in her arms. What little remained of her mind was taken by the Entity when she refused to kill anymore once a survivor looked at her with pleading eyes. the same color as one of the kids. Making her relive the torture at the hands of her peers, feel the panic and desperation to draw breath as her victims and feel flames licking at her skin. until only the Nurse was left. The hood gnawed at her claustrophobia and the wire holding it in place cut off her air way, causing her to wheeze and to irritate the scar tissue  
Her ability to blink added to the pain, piercing the veil between this world and the spirit world felt like every fiber of her being was tearing apart. But, that agony was minor compared to the Entity's wrath

The sound of pistons grinding soon caught the Nurse's attention. She turned her head towards the sound and brought her left hand up, three tiny spheres of light danced in her palm before fingers curled over then. She then threw her hand out in front of her and the surroundings stretched and blurred, flying past her ghostly formed as she fazed through trees and bricks until she 'stood' behind the teenager, too busy at work to notice. Her screams of anguish sounding distant than they were. Telekinetically, the nurse tore him from the machine and upon her shoulder, before sighing in relief. The boy was flabbergasted as to what happened. He started wiggling and squirming in her grasp, but Sally dug her nails into a tender spot of his back through his clothes, just above the waist of his pants.  
Why must they struggle? It'd be easier just to accept it and be over with it. It'd also be easier to see her targets, but the cloth sack over her head distorted her vision. Several times, Sally had tried to get it off. Tried prying the barbed wire around the fabric loose, only for it to tighten and dig into the flesh.  
With the same ability she used to pull the boy from his work, Sally threw him up on a hook.

{}{}-{}{}

A startled gasped escaped his lips as Lucas was lifted up into the air onto someone's shoulders, his heart drumming heavily in his chest. The one carrying him smelled of ash and charred skin. He began struggling, but the woman's nails dug into him in an iron grip. He saw the redhead following them, ducking behind cover every time the Nurse turned. His brain was suddenly flooded with intense pain as cold, rusted metal ripped through his left shoulder. The boy screamed, gripping the tip of the hook, coating his hands with his own blood as the killer turned towards the rock the girl was hiding behind.  
"I know you're there, girl," the Nurse wheezed before blinking behind her and struck. The redhead stumbled from the new gash on her back, but she quickly recovered her balance and ran off with the woman giving chase.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and assess the situation. His heart beat slowed and panic slowly subsided. Lucas reached above his head, grasping the metal and with gritted teeth, lifted his weight. He felt his body slowly rise, inching itself from the hook before it fell back into place. His grip slipped due to the blood on his hands and cutting a palm on a rusty bolt. The hook's sudden jar felt like his shoulder was getting ripped off.  
"Come on, Luke," he said to himself. "You can't die here. Cell needs you."  
With a determined puff of air, he wiped his hands on his black cargo pants and tried again. During his struggle, arachnid-like appendages were forming along the base and above him. The faint sound of the Entity growing caught his attention. His strength gave out at the momentary distraction and his body was racked with the unbearable sensation once more. Luke's eyes widens as the claws solidified instantly the second the hook jarred his collar bone.  
"Shit!"  
Somehow, the boy knew he only had one more chance. He had to take it. Getting another firm grip, Lucas pulled and began rocking back and forth, until the momentum tore his body from the hook. In the split moment of flight, he twisted to the right and let go, falling on his stomach with an 'Oof'. The landing knocked the air from his lungs and he groaned as he stood, looking in disbelief. He was free and the demonic spider tree thing was gone. The Nurse's wails and a scream of a survivor stopped Lucas from celebrating his victory and quickly went looking for a generator.

Lucas hadn't seen anyone since the redhead and he didn't look for anyone. He had an idea on what to do and the urgency of the scenario. There were only two screams of the survivors since he got off the hook, but no sacrifices. Although, the Nurse had found him, following his cries of pain as he worked on the last gen. The engine roared to life as she struck. The buzzer ringing across the hospital grounds, signalling the gates were powered.  
Up on her shoulder, the boy went. He struggled and she sighed. In the corner of his eye, Lucas saw a gate and a well muscled man at the lever. The guy ran once the killer swung at him while still carrying Luke. The woman turned, throwing the boy back on the metal, this time, teasing him with freedom mere feet away as he struggles to fend off the god of this realm. The ghostly woman glided after the older man. Another survivor runs by the boy shortly after, a skinny man with glasses that looked like he couldn't even lift a pebble. The man looked at him then at the door, deciding the latter would be more important. The gate opened and spectacled man hurried out without giving Lucas a second thought.  
The boy felt his strength draining and knew he couldn't fight this creature for long. The girl from before rushed to him, her arms reaching to get him down just as the limb he had been struggling with won the hellish arm wrestle and pierced through his gut. Luke choked up blood as his life slipped away and he was being lifted up into the sky. Being the last one left in the trial, she ran out the door, meeting her surviving teammates at the camp.


	2. Memento Mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!!

The boy bolted upright, his breathing was labored as he searched his body for wounds. Even taking his shirt off, but found nothing. Lucas would have thought it all a dream if not for the tackiness of drying blood where the meat hook tore through his shoulder, the slash at his back, and the stab to his stomach.  
"What the fuck?" he gasped, shaking his head.  
This was not normal. All of this had to be a nightmare. Trees don't just morph into walls and injuries don't heal faster than blood dries. None of this made sense. Pushing himself away from the log, Luke stretched the soreness out of stiff muscles then began walking towards the tree line, stepping deeper into the forest. He needed to get answers one way or another. 

For hours, the boy walked. The orange of twilight peeking through the canopy of the dark forest. He thought it odd since the last he tried exploring, the camp came back into view by now, but it didn't. Nothing but trees. Birds cawed above and ahead of him as something scurried away to his right. His body tensed up as adrenaline builds at the unknown.  
The woods soon broke into a clearing. A Japanese style manor loomed beyond the bamboo stalks just past the tree line. Lucas continued onward. The grounds of the estate was overgrown enough for the survivors to hide and candle light flickered within the lamps scattered about, casting dancing shadows.  
Crossing the bridge over a koi pound, the boy peered down at the dark water. Shapes swam beneath the surface, close enough to reveal the once beautiful carp were now deformed. The long, lace-like fins of the butterfly koi were in shreds and all of their scales looked rotted or burned. The sight churned his stomach, but Luke pushed on, approaching the house. The wood of the engawa creaked beneath his weight. With a nervous hand reaching for the shoji, the boy slid open the paper door. The inside of the house was surprisingly bright due to the 'natural' light from outside. Faint crying could be heard further in. Concerned, Lucas ventured forth, tracking dirt on the floor as he ran through the house in search of the distressed person. Reaching one of the inner rooms, he found a girl no older than himself, kneeling in front of a small alter beside a broken staircase. The girl wore a pink kimono top with a black skirt and her hair tied up in a bun.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Luke asked as he cautiously approached her. The balcony above was broken as if something had fallen through it as shattered glass littered the Tatami mats. The girl then spoke but the boy didn't understand.

 

{}{}-{}{}

 

"He slaughtered her," Rin Yamaoka wept in front of the alter, as if asking for forgiveness. "He was doing the same to me.. I had to stop him." The boy she was speaking to couldn't understand her. No one could in this dark place, except for Adam Francis. The Jamaican man was her favorite teacher at the collage. Even if anyone spoke Japanese, would the Entity let them communicate? As she stood and turned towards the boy, Rin felt herself changing. Her clothes began deteriorating, leaving strips of cloth wrapped around her chest and hips as wounds opened up her side and severed her arms and legs in several places. Bits of glass and metal worked their way through her skin, embedded in her collar bone and hand from her fall off the balcony. Black hair tore free from the bun and floated about her head as if she was in water and her brown eyes grew milky white

The American watched her transformation in horror. The student called upon the darkness in her final moments and the Entity twisted the girl into an onryō to take vengeance on her father that had so brutally killer her and her mother before whisking her away to it's realm where she would carry out it's will. 

This boy would be her next victim as the estate transmuted into Autohaven's wretched workshop. The smell of blood mixing with oil and rust was at its thickest here due to it being a repair garage on the edge of a junkyard. The spirit despised this place almost as much as the Wraith. To her surprise, Lucas never moved. Taking opportunity, Rin swung as her katana materialized in her hand. As if waking up from a dream, the boy jerked back, tripping over scrap metal in the last second dodge and falling back into a pile of crushed cars. With a snarl, the Spirit slashed at him once again. The blade ricocheted off the pile a hair's length from his head, causing her to stagger slightly. It didn't take long for her to recover and she struck again. Steel slicing through the boy's clothes and skin like paper.

 

{}{}-{}{}

 

Luke was frozen during the girl's transformation that he didn't notice the change of scenery until he shifted his weight at the last moment dodge and he fell upon crushed metal. His eyes widened at the Spirit's second swing. When the sword clanged right by his head, the boy scrambled over the pile, crying out in pain as the weapon made contact with his shoulder blades. He staggered but remained on his feet as he ran. Or at least tried to. Another sharp pain to the hip sent Lucas toppling to the dirt. His fingers dug into the soil as he crawled.away. With a soft footstep, Rin was at his side, lifting him upon her shoulder. The boy thrashed, the gash in his back wracked his body with searing pain, before the familiar tearing of metal through his shoulder. Once his weight was thrown on the hook, Lucas screamed then let his body go limp. He felt like his collar bone was being ripped out but, didn't know what else to do with her standing right in front of him. Luke watched the Spirit as she twitched then his eyes widened when there was a sound of static and she suddenly disappeared.

A few moments passed, a dark skinned man with a tan overcoat ran to the boy, hoisting him off the hook. Luke groaned as his feet touched the ground. To his surprise, he was able to stand. The pain remained, but the one in his hip had dulled enough for him to move more than just to crawl.  
"This way," whispered the man in a Jamaican accent, leading Lucas towards the decaying building. Once inside, the man got to work patching the boy's shoulder. Grimacing, Luke dared asked about Celeste.

"Hey.. Have you seen a girl? My age with same hair, but longer?"  
"No, sorry. At least in this trial." The man holds out a roll of gauze he used Lucas' back. "Name's Adam."  
Luke took the gauze to wrap his hip. "Lucas. The girl is my sister, Celeste."  
Adam nods. "I'll keep an eye out for he-" 

He jerked his head and clapped a hand over the boy's mouth, pressing themselves against the wall as the same static sound whooshed by. They stayed like that until Adam, was certain the Spirit was gone.

"Sorry. She's blind when she phase walks."  
"Who is she?" Luke asked as he followed the man  
"Yamaoka Rin. She was my best student before the tragedy."  
"What tragedy."  
Adam stopped and pointed to a generator before continuing. "Police were calling it a double murder suicide, but seeing Rin as she is.. My guess, Rin's spirit killed her father after he killed her and her mother. We held a memorial for her. Then a week later, the train I was on going to work derailed and I woke up here."

The pair knelt down and begin working on the generator.  
"What about you?"  
Lucas glanced up from his work at the teacher. "Cell and I ran away from home after dad tried to rape her, found an abandoned house to spend the night and found myself here, without my sister.."  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm sure she's alright."  
Lucas nodded and both fell silent until the generator popped.

 

{}{}-{}{}

 

It had been a while since the first gen activated and two more followed. Only two more were left and all been quiet. Rin searched, listening to her master's whispers until she heard the living's breathing within a closet and a caw of a raven. Yanking the door open, the Spirit found an exhausted looking boy. With a growl, Quentin was being dragged to a hook and hung up like a slab of meat. He cried out in the initial pain, but then went still like all the other survivors at this point. All knowing that struggling only speeds up the sacrifice. Rin heard the boy whimpered as she walked away before catching a glimpse of a dark blue blazer with a light blue trim running behind a pile of crushed cars. The spirit twitched and ran, the surroundings grey-scaled and blurred. While phase walking, Rin's hearing heightened along with her speed to make up for her vision lost.

 

{}{}-{}{}

 

Feng ran until the static grew louder. Ducking behind a wall of scrap metal, the gamer covered her mouth to stay as quiet as possible. Once the static passed and Rin's body appeared a good ways off, Feng ran back to work on the gen she and Quentin were working on, passing the boy without noticing until he called out. With a growl, she freed him and they finished their original task. Their heads snapped up when they heard Adam getting hooked for the first time. It was close.. Really close. The boy's gaze returned to Feng and his eyes widened.

"F-Feng," Quetin struggled with the warning as the machine roared to life and the gamer's back was sliced. She leaned on the engine before shoving off, but the action was too slow. The Chinese girl was crippled and slung onto a ghostly shoulder.  
Quentin ran, but not before receiving a gash to his chest. 

Adam swore as he dangled. He wanted to attempt escape, but knew the odds were against and he was never much of a gambling man. Feng's scream told him that she was up and Quetin running to him, holding the front of his ribs. The boy didn't get far before a katana blade stuck out of his chest, then fell forward. Rin standing behind, having shoved him off and went into a rage, carving him up. Adam's eyes widened in horror as he realized they've all been hooked once and now she's able to kill with her own hands. 

"Rin!" The teacher called after she butchered his teammate. The Spirit looked at him, even moving to stand in front of him as he spoke in Japanese.  
Luke took the opportunity to rescue Feng. The teacher and student conversed for a few moments, until the gamer was lifted off the hook. Her body twitched and Adam yelled the warning. The two hurried into hiding as quickly as possible.

**They weren't quiet or quick enough...**

Rin appeared, swinging. Catching Lucas. Feng dropped a pallet on her in an attempt to stun her in mid swing... 

**The Entity had other ideas..**

The pallet shatters upon impact and Feng earned a punishing cut to her leg, sending her tumbling to the ground just to receive the same fate as Quentin. Lucas ran back to Adam during the mori. He reached up as static filled his ears and cold steel pierced his back through his chest, clutching the Adam's overcoat.


	3. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months exactly later! Sorry for the long wait. Brain took a leap of faith into asphalt, but it is done and I hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy~

**First Journal Entry**

_This is the first time of doing this. The school counsel wanted me to start a journal after I punched a student for bullying Cell, saying it will help with the pent up stress and anger. I never saw the point in it. I still don't. But, maybe it'll keep me from losing my mind in this place while I search for my sister or help someone else should something happened._

_I'm still trying to make sense of it.. None of this seems real. I just saw a woman spontaneously get diced up. Everyone die and come back to life. Wounds heal within moments. I never believed in God, Heaven or Hell, but this.. I don't know what to think anymore._

 

Lucas had lost track with how many trials that had passed. They seemed far and few between and all ending in his death, so the boy stopped caring to keep count. Every trial, he'd look for his team, for his sister. When their faces didn't match, he'd go his own way repairing, cleansing or to his discovery, sabotaging Evan's bear traps. In time, Luke just stopped looking, becoming a loner worse than Feng. No one saw him unless they were hooked. He would always get them down, knowing what it's liked to be ignored in your time of need before disappearing again. He truly hoped Celeste didn't have to deal with any of this. 

Outside the trials, Lucas continued exploring the Entity's realm. Mostly trees and on occasions, fog so thick, the flashlight he had scavenged from a chest during a trial couldn't penetrate the darkness. Sounds of unseen critters scurrying away were common place and Luke tuned them out, only listening for what sounded like human footsteps. He stopped when he heard just that. They weren't heavy like the Trapper, the Huntress, or the Shape's, nor were they spaced apart like the Wraith's or the Hillbilly's. These were light and close together as if the person was running. A survivor?

"Celeste!" Lucas gasped in hopes he had finally found her.  
He gave chase, not daring to call out in fear to alert whatever it is they are running from. The fog soon cleared and the boy found himself at a lodge. The place looked run-down as if it had been abandoned after a storm, save for the graffiti along the walls and plywood boarding up a few windows. The ski lift cables had snapped, leaving the chairs hanging after snagging the support towers or laying twisted on the ground. The snow crunched underneath the teen's sneaker as he shivered against the cold. His breath visible with each exhale.

He soon caught the figure running inside after glancing back. A woman wearing a hoodie, but it was too dark to tell if it was his sister. Why was she here? Is she a killer or just a survivor looking for a way out? What if she needed help? Luke's thoughts went to the Japanese girl several days ago. This could be another trap. With his fists clenched, the boy marched on to catch the girl. What's the worst that could happen, right? Little did he know, a figure stood just at the tree line.

Inside, the resort was ransacked. Beverage cans and food packaging littered the furniture and floor, cushions from the various sofas and chairs scattered. Broken supports piled beneath a hole in the roof. The circular fire place was the only thing offering heat and light.  
Seeing no one in sight, Lucas walked closer to the warmth of the fire.  


"What are you doing here?" shouted a voice. Startled, Luke looked towards the staircase to the guest rooms of the lodge. There, on the landing stood the girl he chased in here, casted in the orange glow of the fire with the word 'Legion' written in bold white spray paint in a font used for music albums on the wall behind her. "You shouldn't be here! It's not safe!"  
"I-I thought you could be my sister," the boy stammered. Out of the darkness of the fog, Lucas finally could get a good view of the girl. She wore a short, plaid skirt over leggings that had a tear on her right knee and sky blue, high top tennis shoes. Her long, pink hair framed her pale face underneath the cowl of the baggy hoodie.

The girl hurried down the stairs and grabbed his hand. "You need to leave. Now. Before they come."  
The survivor blinked in confusion as he was getting led back to the entrance by the hooded girl. "'They?'"  
"Frank, Joey and Julie. They.. They made me do it," the girl said in a panic. "Joey didn't want to look like a pussy in front of them. But, I didn't want to. Frank forced my hand. Julie.. My best friend Julie just laughed."

The teens made it half way to the tree line when the girl stopped. "They're here," she whispered in fear. Lucas' expression was that of confusion until a twig snapped behind them.  
"Where are you going, Susie?" spoke a boy, dressed in a leather jacket. A wooden mask with a toothy smily-face painted on hid his face beneath the hood. On either side stood a girl in a denim hoodie with a similar mask and another boy, wearing what looked to be either a biker's or a Letterman jacket with a with a wooden mask painted like a skull and a black bandanna around his neck. all three holding a knife.  
They were surrounded.. Luke quickly spun back to Susie, only to find her donning the same mask as the other three. This one had thread criss-crossing around nail heads.  
"I'm sorry..." Susie said as Frank turned the survivor around by the shoulder. The Thyne boy gasps as a knife blade bit deep into his stomach. The killer withdrew the knife and let Lucas stumble back to what should have been the pink-haired girl, but instead, his back met nothing. The others were gone. Frank laughed, but something was different about his voice. Once so clear and cold, now whispers echo with every sound as if all four teens shared one body. Legion drew the blade across their face, smearing the fresh blood on the mask. As they laughed, Susie's voice rang out as the others scolded her.

"RUN!" 

Lucas didn't hesitate to head the command, running into the fog as fast he could while holding his gut. He heard footsteps catching up to him along with heavy breathing. The trees then began to bend and morph.  
"Shit!" the boy spat once the crunching grass became hard concrete of a meat plant. The all too familiar power switch to the bay doors mocked him as he hid behind the white van. Looking down at his hand, Luke punched the tire. "Why now? I can't do this injured.Damn it, Lucas! You idiot!" 

With a few deep breaths, the boy shoved off the vehicle with a pained grunt. He needed to find a chest and pray for a medkit. At least the Legion were no longer after him. Which only brings up an important question: Who is?

{}{}-{}{}

Kenneth Chase.. No. Jeffery Hawk stood in the middle of the plant, mixing his special concoctions as he so 'graciously' gave the survivors a 30-second head start. His raspy breathing mixed with the sloshing liquids within the glass bottle. Once his elixir was finished, it was time to start this sick game of Hide and Seek. His boots tapped hard against the concrete with every step. He loved this place. Blood was a lot easier to spot than in the dirt and grass, and the panicked footsteps and cries of pain echoed louder despite the building being filled with machinery and supplies. There was another factor to make this game that much more exciting. The Entity was granting him his trophies, something that didn't happen often. The Clown didn't know what put the being in a generous mood, but he liked it.

Moments passed and nothing made any noise aside from the crows fluttering about, finding their perches to watch the show and the rats scurrying for cover. Going from generator to generator by following their auras, Jeffery searched until he caught sight of smeared blood. He followed the trail a good ways before finding a boy holding a gauze pad to his stomach, unable to stop the bleeding as he hid in the freezer room. He was barely aware of the Clown looming above him. With a wheezing laugh, Jeffery lifted the survivor and carried him to a nearby hook, hanging him up like a slab of meat. Satisfied, the man continued to search for the others. 

All the while he was dealing with the boy, the remaining survivors activated a generator. Following the direction the machine popped, Jeffery soon heard the sounds of gears trying to start. Approaching a wall with an engine behind it, he peered around the frame to spy upon the amateur handyman. A girl with strawberry blonde hair, wearing clothes far bigger than she. Biddy eyes bore into her as whispers egged him on. His large belly heaved beneath a ringleader's suit in anticipation, threatening to pop the buttons.  
Slowly, carefully, he gripped a glass bottle and chucked it at the machine. The bottle shattered against the wall above the young woman's head, releasing a pink cloud of narcotics. She gasped before quickly covering her nose and mouth while taking off running. How did he get that close? She hadn't heard his footsteps or the pounding of a heart in her ears.

The clown merely laughed as he hurled more bottles, causing his target to swerve to get away from the fumes only to run into more. Despite her best efforts, the gas was taking it's toll. Her limbs felt heavy and numb until they wouldn't listen at all and it took every bit of energy to move. Jeffery moved in like a lioness hunting a zebra, slicing her back open, all while laughing as she hit the floor, admiring her blood on his blade. Such a bright, beautiful red. He looked down at the crawling girl, whimpering in pain as she fought to keep control over her muscles.

{}{}-{}{}

Lucas felt himself grow weaker as he hobbled around the plant, looking for a chest, unknowingly leaving bloody hand and foot prints, smearing the crimson fluid on every surface he leaned on. His vision blurred as he grew colder with each chest he scavenged. The first two only yielding a toolbox and a flashlight. His prayers were answered with the third chest. Taking the medkit, Luke went to the freezer, using the hanging pigs as cover while he patched himself up. He growled in frustration when the bleeding wouldn't stop. All he could do was keep pressure on the wound, but he had lost a lot of blood. His consciousness waned. Heavy footsteps sounded a million miles away as a large shadow towered over him. The boy barely made out the laugh as he was being lifted, carried and then hung. He cried out in pain for a second before going limp.

An amalgamation of voices echoed faint laughter in his head. Similar to the Legion, but these were more united as one and had a dark, sinister tone to it as the 'tree' slowly grew. It vanished as fast as it appeared as Lucas felt his body being pulled free from the rusty metal, His arms slung over two pairs of shoulders.

As the boy was escorted to safety, his consciousness slowly returned. Although, he was still weak. Soon, Luke felt his back against a forklift. Vision still blurred, he saw a white-haired man run off to find another gen, leaving the grizzled man to tend to him.  
Lucas inhaled sharply with a hiss as a needle dug into his skin and the dull sting of thread being pulled through to seal up the stomach wound all while the make-shift surgeon exchanged pleasantries. A common place among the survivors during these trials to help keep the injured distracted from the pain.  
Jeff Johansen finished the hasty patchwork a moment before a girl's scream rang throughout the plant. 

"Shit!" The artist exclaimed, standing and helping the boy up. "Go help Bill. I'll get Celeste."  
Lucas' eyes widened at the name. "Wait. Celeste? Celeste's here?!" With fear and new fond hope, the boy ran towards the screams, calling out to his sister. 

The shouts caught the Clown's attention. Grinning from ear to ear, Hawk placed a shoe on the back of the crawling girl's head. "Looks like we'll have an audience, Sweet cheeks."  
Everything around Celeste was distorted and her mind was hazy from Jeffery's concoction. She laid there, accepting what has been happening to her since the Hag ripped her throat out. Every trial since has been nothing but constant death by the killers' hands. The girl had grown used to it and the snide comments and mocking. It didn't matter to her as long as the others got out.  
Celeste struggled desperately, trying to buy time as clown lifted his foot to the sound of the approaching survivors. Lucas rounded the corner, and his eyes met his sister's. He could see the despair as she looked to him, but Lucas could only watch in horror as her face was viciously hammered down into the concrete by the heel of the sadistic clown. He stared Lucas down with a psychotic, satisfied grin as he continued stomping her skull against the concrete over and over until there was nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so: I'm sure everyone's aware of the new character that had been released with the name The Plague which means, I probably won't be calling Celeste that in the later chapters. (Even though I started this project before Legion came out. I think it was even before Spirit.) So I may need some help coming up with a new name.


End file.
